User blog:XxLucinaFTWxX/TDBBRR
i am doing what rj floped to do because i am board Pairs CB/Epic-brits Dark/Chwiis-trolls Finn/Mirnish-Immigrants Heo/Smalls-Christians Fiz/Lego-husband/wife Rj/Solar-twins X/Jro-Nintendo fanboys Milk/Vuf-shit stiers Tyler/Cabbage-nice guys Bulba/Sean-daters Aqua/Ally-Bipolars Maria/Samey Bot-yes Derpy/Izzy-Janelle fans Ke$haXXX/LindsayLohan-rehab Episode 1 Don:we have ran out of ideas so we went on wiki to get new contestants for the ridonculous race. They will go around the world to win Bcrat at a brand new popular wiki, and a million bucks here on the ridonculous race. *theme song* Don:Here come the contestants now. Dater's Confessinal: Bulba:Me and Sean has been dating for five months now <3 Sean:I really feel like she is the one. Bulba:We joined this race to try to strengthing our realtionship. Sean:Our realtionship is already strong babe. Bulba:Truve. Janelle's Fans Confessinal:Izzy:We love Janelle. Derpy:We are here biggest fans, she so friece great at comps. We are going to turn into our inner Janelle to help us win this race! Christians's Confessinal:Heo:Do you have a moment to talk about our lord and savior jesus christ? He joined to race to spread awerness and to use the money to help our church. Nice guy's Confessinal: Tyler:We want to win this game with honstely, loyalty and respect. I will not tell a lie this entire game! Rehab's Confessinal:LindsayLohan:Is there crack here? Ke$haXXX:No Lindsay we stoped that, remember? Don:Here they come right off the bus right now. *Fiz and lego leave right now and that is there entire screen time all episode* *trolls trips brits off the bus as they laugh* Trolls's Confessinal:Dark:I didn't notice them there (troll) Chwiis:They where dirty tea drinkers anyways. *nice guy help brits up* Tyler:Are you guys okay? Epic:Yes we are fine. Tyler's Confessinal:Of course we helped, out of the nidness of our hearts. CB:HOW DARE THEY PUSH US. Brits's Confessinal:I am so PISSED that we where pushed. Epic:I'm sure it was a mistake, meanwhile look at my rankings! I have Josee as my number one of all time. Don:Nice free promo. Epic:You're welcome! Don:Now is everyone ready to start the race? Maria:Yes. Don:Great, first you will drive in the taxis to Beyonce's house and will you chose which song to listen to. If you chose to right song you will get in her house, meanwhile if you pick the wrong one, you must sneak in her house! Ready, set go! *they race and gets into taxis* Ke$haXXX:Beyonce sucks, we should actually listen to my album Warrior. Lindsay:What is that? Ke$haXXX:I do not know. Tyler:Hurry, but do not go to fast! We do not want to hurt the envimoent. Mirnish:Could you go slower like??????? Solar:Let just walk tbh, Rj:Smart idea! *they get out of the taxi and walks to beyonce house* Heo:*coverts the taxi diver to chirstinaity* So what is a myth again? Taxi Driver:Eveoltion. Heo:Good taxi driver, good. Derpy:hurry up and drive faster! Janelle would of already been here by now! Izzy:Yes hurry! Ally:OMG TAXI DRIVER I HATE YOU, jk i love you let be bffs! Taxi Driver:Is this the house you wanted us to stop at? Maria:Yes Don:And Yes is the first team to arive! Maria:xD Samey Bot:Lindsay has pretty shoes. LindsayLohan:Thanks you. Don:And Reheabs are second! Chose the song! Ke$haXXX:Let chose 1 + 1. Maria:Yes. Don:And they both pick the same song! Milk:We will chose Sweet Dreams! Shit Stires's Confessinal:Milk:Our strategy was to chose a different song then everyone else. VUF:True, since others can be messy. Bulba:We will do 1+1. Mirnish:1+1. Epic:1+1. Heo:1+1. Tyler:1+1. Dark:2+2 (troll) Milk:Is it bad nobody else is chosing the same song as us? VUF:No, they are just being messy. Don:People who chose 1+1, whice is everyone expect for Shit shiters, as well as twins and nintendo fanboys since they aren't here yet, will be able to move on into beyonce house. You two must sneak in. Milk:Damn it! Shit stiers's Confessinal:Milk, maybe we did the wrong thing. VUF:You think? Don:As everyone else guess a free trip up to the top of beyonce's house to the first chill zone, Shit shiters must find a way to break in. Meanwhile two teams has yet to even make it here. Nintendo Fanboy's Confessinal:Xbit:We had to stop to get some McDolands for JRO. Jro:I needed big macs. Dater's Confessinal:Bulba:Getting up there was so easy, it was like a 11 way tie for first. Brits:*in the lead. Janelle's Fan Confessinal:Derpy:We had to come in first! Izzy:Even if it meant playing dirty. Derpy:*pushes brits out of the way and reaches the chill zone Don:Janelle fans, you get first place! *they hug eachother Don:Brits you get second! Brit's Confessinal:CB:THAT WAS THE SECOND TIME WE WHERE PUSHED! Don:husband and wife, third, yeses fourth! Daters fifth! Reheab:Sixth! Trolls, seventh! Christians, eighth! Bipolars Ninth! Immigrants Tenth! Nice Guys 11th. Nice guy's confessinal:Tyler:We let everyone cut infornt of us. Don:Twins, you two ramdonally decieded to walk here so you get 12th! and Nintendo fanboys you chose the right song so 13th. Shit Shiters I am sorry but you are fourtenth! Milk:So does this mean we are out? Don:NO because this is a NEL! Find out wat happens next episode! Category:Blog posts